Cliffnotes, June 10, 2000
by Chance
Summary: In Cliffnotes


Title: Cliffnotes June 10, 2000

Author: Chance

E-mail:chance1562@aol.com

Feedback: Yes G

Category: Family

Spoilers: none

Season/sequel/series: Cliffnotes

Rating: G

Content warnings: none

Summary: In Cliffnotes

Archive: The Wanderings, ELF Command, Avant Guard, and WWOMB, anyone else please ask g

Disclaimer:I don't own them, I make no money form this g

Author's notes: Thanks again to Shannon for the quickie beta g and to my sister who taught me the joys of interpersonal sibling relationships g For AT, I miss you.

****

"But Robbie!"

"Little J, I said no! Not today, I'm sorry."

The shouting from Robert's bedroom could be heard all the way out in the front yard where Nathan and Carol were busy pulling weeds from the newly growing flower beds. Nathan rolled his eyes at his wife and stood, holding out his hand to help her up. Together, the two walked into the airy house and made their way to the two back bedrooms where the yelling was coming from.

They stood in the doorway to Robert's room and observed before breaking into the "discussion." Their two children didn't fight with each other often; the age difference was too great for them to get in the usual fights about toys and such. Plus Robert's protective nature and Lucas' hero worship tended to stop the rest of the fighting. Like all brothers though, they did get into their share of small arguments, and this one was shaping up to be a doozy.

"Little J! I'm sorry but I've just got way too much to do today to take you with me to the park. I'll take you next weekend, okay? I'm going directly over to Scotty's today afterwards and I can't take you there." Robert had reached the end of his rope and was thoroughly exasperated with his little brother. Never an easy task for him, but it did happen on occasion.

The five-year-old pouted up at his big brother, neither one of them aware of their parents standing in the doorway watching them.

"But Robbie, I wanna go watch you play. You _always_ take me with you," he whined. 

Robert sighed and puffed his hair out of his face before kneeling down to be on eye level with his little brother.

"I can't today though, okay? Scotty and I need to study after the game and we can't do that with you there," he tried o explain calmly. 

"I can help!" Lucas replied, indignant. "I'm real smart, everyone says so." A smile brightened his small face. "I'll read you the questions and you and Scotty can answer them."

Robert sighed again and scrubbed his hands down his face in a direct imitation of their father. "Little J, not today, deal okay?"

Lucas' chin trembled as he fought tears, but he held on bravely, hating to cry in front of his brother. "I hate you!" He ran out of the room and right into his parent's legs almost falling down before Nathan reached down and picked him up. Lucas buried his face in his father's neck and held on tightly, letting his tears out. Seeing no way to resolve the issue quickly, Nathan glanced at Carol and then walked Lucas into his bedroom across the hall, closing the door halfway to give everyone some privacy.

Robert and Carol watched them go, a troubled look on the young man's face. He loved his little brother and normally didn't have a problem taking him with him, but he and Scotty really did have to study. 

"I didn't handle that very well, did I?" he asked quietly, looking out the window.

Carol sighed and shook her head. "No, but we all lose our tempers sometimes. Why don't you head out to the park? I know you're almost late. We'll talk about this later when you've both had a chance to cool down." She smiled at her oldest son. "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be all right. Now go, and I expect an excellent grade on your test tomorrow."

Robert returned a small smile and picked up his bag. He left the house with a heavy heart, but he knew it was necessary. Lucas may have been a genius, but he was still a five-year-old boy and very curious at that. There was no way they could get anything done with him around.

Carol watched Robert walk down the road and then turn the corner before she left his window to join Nathan and Lucas in the bedroom. 

Sometimes being a parent was the hardest job in the world.


End file.
